


Have I Ever...?

by ShadedNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And is like staring at karkat the entire time, Dave is being a dork, I suck at writing so this is probably crap, M/M, Plus this is my first ao3 post so it may be all discombobulated, oh its cute and fluffy too i guess, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedNight/pseuds/ShadedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave ends up being forced to watch another romcom, and ends up watching Karkat instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Ever...?

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries, blah....XD so this is my first Ao3 post, not my first fanfic tho. But I'd still appreciate any feedback you could give me!

Once again your boyfriend has managed to talk you into (more like yell at you) watching another one of his crappy romcoms.

So, as per usual this ends with you pouting on the other side of the couch as he comfortably wraps himself in a troll burrito of blankets on the other, and you watch the movie. 

Well, you don’t watch the movie, only pretend too as you let your eyes wander the room. Its not like the other can even tell, your shades are hiding your eyes right now. Usually you wouldn’t wear them around him, but after being forced to watch a romcom you decided to be a big baby and pout behind your mirrored walls.

After a few minutes of just looking at everything in the living room from the carpet to the small dust particles floating around, you get caught off guard by a quiet laugh on the other side of the couch. 

Immediately, you move your eyes to your boyfriend and just catch a glimpse of the fading smile left over from the giggle. 

And that's enough to draw you in.

From here you tilt your head ever-so-slightly so that its not noticable that you are now, inevitably staring at the gray being opposite of you.

This is where you get completely captured. You can’t help it. He’s so...what’s the word...? Ugh is there even a word to describe him?

It’s just the way he gets so into these crappy movies that sets you over the edge. You’ve never seen someone enjoy something so much, and it’s...breathtaking.

From here you can see all of his facial features perfectly. And just how perfect they are.

The way his eyes brighten at certain parts of the movie, even widening sometimes. It gives his already exodic yellow eyes an even more adventurous and enchanting look. His overly long and thick black eyelashes over exaggerate his eyes, making them look bigger and give him a constant childlike wondering look. He finds it a flaw to look like a “little grub”. You find it absolutely adorable.

You can see the way his eyes crinkle slightly every time he smiles at the sickeningly cute parts of the movie. The way his mouth curves up gently, showing just a tiny bit of his sharp teeth. And god damn do you love when he smiles like that. You’ve only been able to get him to smile like that once. You are absolutely not getting jealous of a movie right now. 

Suddenly you find it too dull and dark looking at him through your shades. You’re almost hesitant to take them off. You put them on to prove a point that you were not going to enjoy this movie; if you get caught taking them off, you’ll never hear the end of it. But you’re boyfriends features are so much more important right now than some petty fight you had twenty minutes ago. So off with the shades.

Slowly you reached a hand up to the side of your head, and tugged down your shades by their edge. Blinking a few times to get used to the light change, you finally focus back onto the troll drowning himself in this movie. 

And everything is just so crisp, clear, and bright. You can see everything about him now, not just his face.

The way he curls the blanket tighter to himself when things start to get iffy in the romcom; or the way he hugs one of the couches throw pillows at the cutesy parts. His smile seems to brighten when your shades are off; whether he knows it or not, and his slightly pointed ears twitch a little more too. Sure they do that in general because he’s excited about the movie, but everything seem to just amplify without them.

You can’t help but just smile at him, watching his every move now. You wish you could get him to look and act like this around you all the time. Sure you’re together and all, but he never looks at you the same way he does a romcom. But maybe you shouldn’t be jealous of a moving picture, but rather be grateful to it. After all, if it wasn’t for this movie right now, you wouldn’t be getting an eyeful of your adorably cute boyfriend.

“Dave? Is there a reason why you’re idiotic face is creepily smiling at me? Do i have to call the police on my own boyfriend because he’s suddenly gone completely awkward and stalker-like?” 

The living room is suddenly quiet other than your troll boyfriend blubbering on about you being a stalker. You are snapped back into reality once you realized the movie has been paused and you’re actually being talked too.

“Strider? Seriously why are you staring at me?”

It takes you a moment to get over your embarrassment of being caught before you can answer.

You look over at him once more before saying anything, and smile again.

His one thick brow is raise, his lips are formed in a pout, successfully making his nose scrunch up slightly in the most adorable way. And the slight red blush dusting his face (more than likely there because of you staring at him), making those sparse dark gray freckles stand out even more against his pale gray skin. 

Yeah, your, weird alien boyfriend is absolutely perfect and breathtaking. 

And you should probably answer his question before he kills you.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I kinda wrote this while being bores in the hospital, so its pretty crappy, I know. Its not my best work. So yeah, but I hope you enjoyed it I thought it was a cute idea, I just dont think I portrayed it the way I wanted too fully but its whatever now XD


End file.
